


Time Keeps on Slippin’

by kiranerys42



Series: Short & Sweet [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aging, Coffee, Gen, Tea, discussion of minor medical issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42
Summary: Kathryn and Jean-Luc decide to catch up over some coffee and tea. Well, “coffee” and “tea.”
Series: Short & Sweet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557421
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Time Keeps on Slippin’

“Oh, there you are!” Kathryn says warmly as she greets Jean-Luc with a hug. “It’s so good to see you. Here, I saved us a table.”

The cafe they agreed to meet at is close to Starfleet headquarters, but thankfully, it isn’t too crowded—probably because it’s a little too late for breakfast, and still too early for lunch. Jean-Luc doesn’t like crowds, these days; it’s too overwhelming, too much going on at once.

“It’s good to see you, Kathryn,” Jean-Luc says as he tries to get comfortable in the cafe chair. These sleek, metallic chairs really aren’t any good for his back. He doesn’t understand why the cafe can’t order some cushions, at least. “Thank you for making time to see me,” he says, finally resting his hands on the table and resigning himself to his discomfort.

Kathryn laughs. “I’m _retired_ , I’ve got nothing _but_ time. Although, I’ve been spending an awful lot of that time with Tuvok’s grandson Stulek—do you have any idea how exhausting children are? He’s had me running all around some new holodeck program he’s obsessed with for three days in a row. And children’s holoprograms these days aren’t _nearly_ as educational! When _I_ was young, they—well, listen to me. Rambling on like this. How have you been? How was your trip?”

“Oh, you know how those low orbit shuttlecraft rides are—quick, but certainly not painless.” Kathryn groans sympathetically, and Jean-Luc continues. “I don’t remember them being quite so awful a few years ago; have they really gotten that much worse?”

“I think the mind just blocks it out once it’s over as a defense mechanism,” Kathryn says. “Well—would you like something to drink?”

“Oh, I can get us—” Jean-Luc starts to stand up, but Kathryn gestures for him to sit back down. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she interrupts. “I know about your bad back, and these chairs are horrible; I’m not making you get up now that you’re settled in.” Kathryn narrows her eyes. “Tea, Earl Grey, hot, right?”

“Er—actually—“ Jean-Luc stutters. “It’s tea, ginger, hot, now.”

Kathryn gasps. “But Earl Grey was your drink!”

“For thirty-eight years,” Jean-Luc agrees sadly. “Then my doctor said that between my high blood pressure and the artificial heart, I had to cut the caffeine.”

“Damn doctors,” Kathryn says, shaking her head. “Well, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Kathryn returns shortly, holding two mugs.

“I see you haven’t changed _your_ drink of choice,” Jean-Luc says, gesturing at Kathryn’s mug of coffee. But—as Jean-Luc gets a closer look, or rather, a closer _smell_ , something about it seems off. “Did you change blends, though?” he asks.

Kathryn lets out a sheepish sigh. “Um—about that. My doctor told me to cut the caffeine, too. This is—” she shudders, and whispers disdainfully, “ _decaf_.”

“High blood pressure?” Jean-Luc asks sympathetically.

“No, insomnia. Cutting caffeine ended up helping my acid reflux too, though.”

They sit in comfortable silence for a moment, both trying very hard to enjoy their disappointing drinks.

“We’re getting old, aren’t we?” Kathryn says, making a face as she takes a sip of coffee.

“We really are,” Jean-Luc agrees with a sigh. He closes his eyes, takes another sip, and imagines he’s drinking a nice cup of Earl Grey.


End file.
